


Belle's Gift

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Non magic AU, some undergrad background dragon queen, undergrad baby! regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumford Gold is hopeless at gift buying so for this Christmas he enlists the help of sought after personal shopper, Belle French and it changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I read the summary of some Hallmark Christmas movies and this was born.

“Dad! Dad! Wake up! It’s Christmas!”

Rumford groaned. The Scotch last night had definitely been a mistake now that Bae was in his room and flipping on the lights.

“Come on!” He paused. “Cora’s not coming over, is she?”

“No, son,” said Gold, casting aside his bedcovers. “I highly suspect Cora will never be coming over again.”

“Oh,” said Bae, a little too cheerfully. He then corrected himself. “Oh.”

“I know you’re heartbroken,” said Gold, putting on his robe. “Come on.”

The Scotch had been what turned out to be a parting gift from his now very former fiancée. Not that she had bothered to return the ring or her Christmas present.

With a sharp stabbing pain to his temples, Gold now recalled it was the Christmas present that had started the problem.

* * *

 

Rumford was a very busy man and usually he tried not to let his business deals get in the way of handling the personal details of his life. Then last Christmas... Well, his son’s new stepfather had been out to score points and Rumford was left in the dust. Bae tried to tell him it didn’t matter that he had gotten every single present selection wrong, but that was just how his boy was.

He spent the next week in return lines around the city and then Bae got to spend the gift cards which he enjoyed, there was nothing like a ten year old with purchasing power, but he was determined not to do that this year and there were new complications. For one his fiancée and her college aged daughter. Then the daughter’s girlfriend had decided to join them so all in all, Rumford had three more people to buy for, not to mention the usual sundry list of colleagues, Bae’s teachers, coaches, the parents of his friends.

It was never ending and he was doomed to get it wrong as he usually did. He still bore a tiny scar from the time he had bought his now ex-wife a handheld vacuum because frankly she had said she had wanted one. He had listened, wasn’t that the point?

This was how he found himself meeting Belle French at a coffee shop. What he had known before his meeting was that she was the most sought ought personal shopper in Manhattan. What she hadn’t known was that she had radiant blue eyes, beautiful brown hair and an accent he wouldn’t soon forget.

“So, I’ve got fifty on this list?,” asked Belle, going down the one his secretary had printed out for him before the meeting. “Your doorman?”

Rumford shook his head. “I usually just give him cash.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with that necessarily,” said Belle.

“He’s got a new baby.”

“Oh,” said Belle. “Boy or girl?”

“Girl. I haven’t gotten him anything.”

“Well, why don’t I think of something and you give that with the cash?,” asked Belle. “Gift card for baby clothes, something like that? New parents always appreciate things like that and you don’t have to know the sizes.”

“Fine.”

“Your secretary. What’s her name?”

“Ariel.”

“She didn’t put herself on the list. Add her?”

“Of course.”

“Anything she likes in particular?”

“The beach.”

Belle nodded. “Your fiancée's daughter. What do you know about her?”

“Regina. I spent Fourth of July weekend with her in the Hamptons and that’s all I know, really.”

Belle tilted her head. “You know more than you think, Mr. Gold.”

“She’s clever. She doesn’t like Cora that much...”

“Really?”

“No, Cora’s always trying to tell her what to do, what major to pick, who to date, where to study abroad, how to spend the summer. She had a fit over the girl staying over, Mallory.”

“Because she was...”

“Cora calls it a phase.”

“And you?”

Rumford shrugged. “She’s an adult. She should be with whom she wishes. Cora didn’t much care for her boyfriend, either.”

Belle nodded. “The field of gifts for bisexual college students is still pretty wide.”

He chuckled. “She rode her horse every morning. She... she likes apples. She had a tree in the yard, made some new dessert with apples every night.”

The woman smiled. “Okay, I can work with that. The girlfriend? Something small for her?”

“All I remember is black eyeliner, black nails... She’s a medieval literature major.”

“I can work with that.” Belle scanned the list again. “Your budget for your son?”

“Unlimited.”

“Really?” She paused. “Your ex-wife is remarried, isn’t she?”

He snorted. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, it’s a common syndrome, but throwing money at it will do no good if you don’t make it personal. We should set up a time to go to the toy store together?”

“I’m not very...”

Belle shook her head, she wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Trust me, at the very least you don’t want to look surprised Christmas morning. When they’re little you can play it off as Santa but when they’re older, they know.”

“Very well, Miss French.”

“I’ll set up a time with Ariel.”

* * *

The next few weeks had been a series of texts back and forth. She would send him little snapshots of items along with the recipient and a question mark. He would say yay or nay. One time she had gotten the gift for his tailor very wrong- a book of love poems- and he had sent back “NO NO NO NO NO GOD NO.”

She had called him back, laughing. “I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention, Mr. Gold.”

“What?”

“You were saying yes to everything. I had to make sure I still had your attention.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t thinking I was desperate to declare my love to him.”

“Well, a good tailor is hard to find, Mr. Gold.”

“Those extremes might be a bit too far even for me.”

“I’ll make a note of it, Mr. Gold, but you will let me know if you decide to declare love to someone else in your employ?”

He swallowed. “I will.”

* * *

 

They made their outing to the toy store in the second week of December. The city was gloomy, he was gloomy and then Belle met him. It was a good thing, too, because after five minutes standing in the entrance to the flagship Toys ‘R’ Us he nearly had a panic attack.

“Mr. Gold?”

“Ah, Miss French, thank God.”

“You alright?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Well, a necessary evil with your schedule, I’m afraid. You don’t have time to run store to store.”

He nodded uncertainly and she looped her arm in his.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.”

Their first stop was with the action figures.

“Avengers, right?,” asked Belle.

“I think he has these...” Gold mused. “Wait, who’s the woman?”

“Black Widow?”

“He doesn’t have her.”

“Well, here’s some.”

Gold paused. “I don’t understand. There’s only three and there’s a dozen each of the others.”

“From your lips to Marvel’s merchandisers...”

Gold sighed. “Take one of each, I suppose. Send a message...”

Belle nodded, handing over the figures and politely instructing the nearest associate of her identity and that these would be added to her order.

“How about these?,” she asked.

He frowned. “What are they?”

“They’re Funko Pop Avengers. Bae doesn’t have any, right?”

“No, I don’t think so. People like those?”

“Yes. I even collected some.”

“You did?”

“From my favorite television show, though they did leave my favorite character out...” she grumbled.

“Very well,” said Rumford.

Their next stop was the Lego section, buying a massive set, stopping by the sporting goods to get Bae new footballs and a basketball, getting the latest video games and some gaming chairs to go with his Xbox. After that they picked out some toys from the new Star Wars movie, one model of the little droid that actually went around on its own and some other things Belle selected.

“Well, I think we’re about done,” Belle announced.

“What?”

“I should start getting your gifts out in the next two weeks and I’ll also be setting up your tree, of course.”

“Of course.”

“I can just get your doorman to let me in while your son’s out,” she promised. “That way he’ll come home and it’s all set up. A bit of Christmas magic is always nice.”

“Right,” said Rumford, secretly wondering how he could arrange to be home while Belle did her set up.

“I’ll let you know if I have any more questions.”

“Miss French.”

She stopped and turned back. “Yes, Mr. Gold?”

“Well, it’s lunchtime and if you don’t have any other appointments, I wonder if you might care to join me? My treat of course.”

Belle smiled. “I’d love to, Mr. Gold.”  
“How does one become a sought after personal shopper?,” asked Rumford.

Belle giggled as she sipped her wine. “I started out at a department store, doing the usual wardrobe personal shopping thing, then I started helping my clients with other areas and soon the store just wasn’t big enough. I took my client list and networked and networked and here we are. I’ve been running around since October it seems like.”

“Is this your busiest time?”

She nodded. “Definitely. It’ll be a relief when Chanukah’s over, that’s half the battle. I do alright. In the spring and early summer I buy a lot of graduation gifts and wedding gifts, but working hard this quarter keeps my schedule flexible.”

“So you get to go home for Christmas I hope?”

“Uh, no,” said Belle. “My mum died a while back and my dad and I don’t really agree on a lot. I don’t need the day’s plane ride to feel judged, I can just talk on the phone for that.”

He nodded.

“I'll just spend the day at my apartment, sleeping and reading. What about you? Why aren’t you going home to Scotland?”

Rumford shook his head. “My home there hasn’t existed in a very long time. My mum died, my father left me with his sister and her... companion. They raised me on their sheep farm.”

Belle grinned. “You’re a farm boy.”

“Do I hide it that well?”

“You certainly clean up nice for a shepherd. They must miss you.”

“I’m afraid not. My father’s sister died of cancer a few years ago, my other auntie died within the year.”

“Broken heart,” Belle said ruefully.

“Precisely. That’s the last time I was home. To handle the sale.”

“You miss it,” she accused.

“I do. The quiet, the sheep, spinning.”

“Spinning? Like with a wheel? Straw into gold?”

“Not quite straw into gold, sorry to disappoint you. I just enjoyed the peace of it.”

“I can see that.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You seem ten times more relaxed when you talk about it.”

Weeks passed. Belle’s messages grew more sporadic and he came home the fifth night of Chanukah to find the presents set up under the tree.

He had missed her. It would be next year before he could see her again if he didn’t think up some excuse before then.

And that made him feel lost.

* * *

 

  
He might not have seen Belle but her effects were everywhere. It started when one day he walked into building to be confronted by a display of emotion from his doorman, Sean.

“I just wanted to thank you personally, Mr. Gold. It’s been hard for Ashley and I since the baby and we really appreciate the gift.”

His mind searched what it might have been. Yes, Belle had selected some purple layette basics, a gift card for more and the usual cash.

“Oh. Well, you’re welcome, Sean. Thank you for your work.”

“My wife said I had to give you this.”

And that was how he ended up with a tray of fudge.

* * *

When the Star Wars movie came out, Bae went with the Nolans. He and their daughter, Emma were joined at the hip so he had asked for something more special than the boxes of chocolates he had given the other parents. He remembered telling something about their love for Disney and Snow White. Belle had promised to find just the thing.

The Nolans brought Bae to the apartment. They had gone all out. David Nolan was dressed as Han Solo, Mary Margaret was dressed as Princess Leia, Emma was Darth Vader and the baby was an Ewok.

“Mr. Gold,” said Mary Margaret. “Rumford. May I call you Rumford?”

“I suppose.”

“I just needed to thank you for the music box in person.”

“Right, of course, you’re very welcome, dearie.”

That was when he found himself in Mary Margaret’s embrace.

Then she began to cry. He looked up helplessly at David.

“Snow White was Mary Margaret’s mother’s favorite Disney movie,” David explained. “She used to sing her ‘Someday My Prince Will Come.’ She died before Christmas last year.”

Mary Margaret sobbed more, making Rumford's shoulder wet.

It was ten minutes before David and Emma’s combined forces could finally peel her away.

* * *

The last day before the holiday break Ariel came into the office wearing a gold bracelet with a seashell charm. He remembered approving it.

“I just wanted to say thank you. It means a lot to me that you appreciate the job I do and I know I’m not always the smartest-”

“Nonsense, dearie,” said Gold. “We may have gotten off to a rough start, but you were willing to learn. That’s all that matters. We all have to start somewhere.”

And that’s when Ariel burst into tears.

* * *

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. It was time for Regina, Mal and Cora to descend on the apartment.

For all her purported cynicism, Regina did get on well with Bae. She and Mal joined him in video games. Cora’s idea of the evening’s fun was to drink wine and complain about her friends. Rumford tried to sip his Scotch and tune her out.

“Regina, dear, what is it?,” said Cora.

“I just realized I never thanked Rumford for my pie,” said Regina.

That was right. Belle had sent him a pic of some gourmet apple pie that could be delivered, something from one of Oprah’s favorites lists and suggested it could be a finals gift for Regina.

Cora scowled. “You bought her a pie?”

“And it was incredible and it practically saved my life when I pulled an all-nighter for my philosophy class.”

“You’re very welcome, dearie.”

“A whole pie?,” asked Cora.

“Mother...” Regina rolled her eyes.

“You don’t need it-”

“Why don’t we open your present, dearie?” Gold handed packages to Cora and Regina from under the tree.

Regina was the first to rip hers open.

“Rumford, thank you,” said Regina as she looked at the charm bracelet.

“Rumford, really, she’s not fifteen,” said Cora.

Regina looked up at him. “I like it. The horse and the apples and the tree.”

Rumford nodded. “You’re welcome. Cora?”

Cora tore off the paper, opened the velvet box and shut it again.

“I trust you have a receipt.”

“What seems to be the problem, dearie?”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s hideous.”

She put it aside and Regina picked it up, taking a look. She gasped audibly. Rumford had seen it before, a bracelet made up of alternating diamond and ruby hearts.

“But, Mother, it’s beautiful. You love hearts.”

“I don’t love tacky jewelry which you apparently do given your affection for that charm bracelet.”

“You like hearts, you like jewels, you like jewelry, you like Cartier, what’s the problem?”

“It’s horrid, but I don’t want to be a nuisance. I’ll just trade it for something else.”

Rumford let out a sigh. “You know you are the only one that I’ve given a gift to that has had a problem this whole holiday.”

“Not everyone has my taste.”

“Might I suggest that the problem isn’t everyone else, but possibly you?”

Regina’s eyes grew large and she tried to hide a smirk.

“Is that any way to speak to your fiancée?”

“Is that any way to speak to me? To speak your daughter, to anyone who crosses your path?”

“Rumford, what’s gotten into you?”

“And good God, if she wants to eat a whole pie, bloody let her. And you ought to drop this whole ‘stop your lesbian phase’ thing you have going as well.”

“You do not tell me how to raise my daughter.”

“I am simply making some very serious suggestions if you don’t want her to put you in a third tier nursing home.”

Cora stood. “If that’s your attitude, I am going to have to seriously reconsider our engagement.”

“I just did,” said Rumford.

“What?,” asked Cora.

Rumford looked at Regina. “You and Mallory are of course welcome to stay. I’m sorry to put you in an awkward position.”

Cora launched the nearest coffee table book at him and stormed out.

“I’m sorry, Regina.”

She shrugged. “Don’t be. At least you can get out.”

* * *

 

They ordered Chinese and Regina’s dad came to pick up the two young women to drive to his house in Connecticut. All that was left was for Rumford to finish off the Scotch Cora had given him.

Which was why he was very hung over. He swallowed two aspirin as Bae exploded with excitement about his droid toy. Actually, he exploded with excitement about every last thing, including the Black Widow selection.

They were finally left with one large gift in the corner.

“Go ahead, son.”

Bae frowned. “But your name is on it.”

He stood and walked over. It was rather large and oddly shaped.

“Go on, Dad. Open it!”

He tore aside the shiny blue paper to reveal a spinning wheel.

“What is it?,” asked Bae. “A unicycle?”

Rumford sighed. “A spinning wheel. I used one like this all the time. I can show you.”

“Oh. Yay,” said Bae.

Belle had gotten him this. Could it have been that she had something like feelings for him?

At three, it was time to drop Bae off at Milah’s. He passed off the gift bag of wine and rum that Belle had suggested and it was actually one of their most amicable meetings in years.

Then what to do about Belle?

It was nearly four on Christmas Day. Digging through his phone he managed to find an address for her and confirmed it was an apartment. He had to go to her, but he couldn’t show up empty handed.

And it was four on Christmas Day.

The only open store he found was a 7-11.

Belle opened her door wearing pajamas and a sweater.

“Mr. Gold.”

“Miss French.”

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

“Was there a problem with your gifts?”

“No, actually. I, uh, wanted to give you something.” He held up the convenience store bag. She took it.

“Come in,” she offered, opening the door for him.

She placed the bag on the counter.

“A bag of peppermint bark... a straw with a mustache and a Disney princess sticker book.” She looked up at him.

“Because your name is Belle.”

“Right, I haven’t heard that one before.”

“I’m sorry. You must understand they had a limited selection.”

“I can see.”

“I got your gift,” said Rumford.

“Right, well, I used my own money-”

“No, it was perfect. That’s just it. Everything was perfect and you made my life significantly better and I thought perhaps you were just doing your job and I was harboring a hopeless crush...”

“A crush?”

“Then I saw the wheel and thought perhaps it wasn’t so one-sided.” He paused. “If I was completely wrong, feel free to kick me out of your apartment and lock the door.”

She bit her lip. “You were not wrong, Mr. Gold. It’s just you’re engaged-”

“I’m not any longer.”

“What? You gave her the bracelet, didn’t you?”

He frowned. “Were you rooting for or against my engagement?”

“Well, can you tell me if she liked it?”

“She hated it.”

“What?!,” Belle exclaimed. “Who does that bitch think she is?”

“Against then?”

Belle looked down at her fingers.

“I would like to get to know you better and I would like the chance to buy you a much better present tomorrow.”

“No. The stores will be packed with returns and you’ll hate it.” She opened the sticker book. “I will take this Beauty and the Beast sticker and wear it with full knowledge and appreciation of the affection with which it was given.”

With that, Belle placed a sticker on her sweater. Rumford felt his heart filling with something like hope at the sight of it.

“I do have one condition,” said Belle.

“Name it.”

“This gift really ought to come with a Christmas kiss.”

“Gladly.”

She stepped forward and he bent down. The kiss was soft and gentle and warm and they finally broke apart when it was time to gasp for air.

“Belle...” he panted.

“Should we continue on the sofa?”

“Very well.”

She smiled, taking his hand. “I like when you say my first name. You should do that more.”

“I intend to.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
